


Hard Rock Hallelujah

by Songvakeppni (SamoShampioni)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Songvakeppni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Lordi's victory at the 2006 Eurovision Song Contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Rock Hallelujah

It was finally the day all of Athens had been waiting for. Tonight was the night of the 2006 Eurovision Song Contest, held in the Greek capital. The semi final had came and went without incident, and tonight they would find out who the winner was. So far it had been mostly uneventful, a typical show, except for one act who had blown the audience away. Lordi. Finland had given up trying to emulate previous winners and had decided to send what they do best. Metal music, of course.  
Sitting there in the green room, they and their monster costumes stood out amongst the glittering flamboyant outfits of the others. The songs had finished a while ago, right now the votes were being counted and the interval acts were being performed. It was at that moment that the Finnish band realised that the Greek entrants and her delegation kept on casting them sour looks. Of course, the uproar in Greece had been huge, with many signing petitions many months ago to try and stop their participation in the contest.  
"Tell the Greeks to stop giving us those looks this minute," Kita said, before adding, "Before I give them a piece of my mind myself."  
But there was nothing they could do about that. Even in their native Finland the negativity had been huge, but Lordi noted to his band members that no publicity is bad publicity.  
"In fact, I bet Greece give us 12 points," Lordi smirked, leaning back in his chair.  
"I don't know," Kita sighed, "Maybe coming to Eurovision wasn't the right decision after all."  
"Of course it was!" Awa said, "Anyway, they can sign all the stupid petitions that they want. Any petitions they sign can't do anything, we know that. We're already in the contest now. We've already won, over them at least."  
And she was right. The EBU didn't care. As far as they were concerned, the spirit of the contest was that Finland could had the freedom to send whoever they wanted. But that didn't stop the bad feeling towards them that many seemed to have, for seemingly no reason.  
Some members of Lordi were already annoyed with this, the shunning by the other entrants, the negative press. It seemed that the other entrants were on a different planet to them. Not to mention the incessant reporters always trying to snap pictures of them without their costume, with the result that they had to wear them all the time to prevent it, despite the hot Greek weather. They wouldn't understand, these costumes didn't just represent 'characters', they were much more than that. For Lordi, they represented a way of life. Revealing it broke the whole image that they had worked for so many years to build. So much effort going in to each monster, crafting their design, their personality, only for it to be tarnished by some mundane news reporter.  
Their thoughts were interrupted as the interval act came to a close and the hosts of the show stepped out onto the stage.  
"Ok everyone!" they heard the voice of Sakis Rouvas, one of the hosts of the contest, "The votes are in! It's time to reveal the winner of the contest!"  
Awa sighed. Despite what Mr. Lordi himself thought, she didn't expect that their song would go very far in this contest. It was a test, an experiment, nothing like this had even set foot on the Eurovision stage before. And that meant that Lordi surely wouldn't... wait, was that 12 points they just got? And another? Just what was going on? Surely this wasn't right, was it?  
"Look at all the points we've got!" Amen said, looking again at the scoreboard to check he was seeing things correctly.  
"We're in the lead!" Kita said in disbelief as the Finnish flag raced above the other countries. Lordi just smiled, he had seen this coming, even if the others hadn't. And of course he had been right all along, Greece had just given them 12 points. It seemed that apparent 'backlash' hadn't been as widespread as first thought.  
"See? I told ya," Lordi grinned, "Greece isn't so bad after all. In fact, they love us. Thanks, Greece!"  
The Greek entrant scowled at them again from her table, annoyed that her country had given the maximum points available to Lordi. Most of the other entrants, accustomed to the type of cheesy Europop that usually graced the stage at the contest, looked on at Lordi in bewilderment. They didn't know what to say, this had never happened before. It looked like Lordi were going to win. In fact, some of the other entrants got their phones out to do the maths. Yup. They couldn't lose now. There was no way that any of the other countries could overtake them. At this stage, counting up the remaining points, (the majority of which went to Lordi anyway), was just a formality. And that was that. Lordi had won. Finland's risk had paid off, in fact, this was just what Europe had needed.  
"Maybe this is the end of the era of pop at Eurovision," Kita said, only half-joking, "Maybe next year there'll be more bands like us."  
At that moment, the two hosts of the contest, Sakis and Maria, walked into the green room, towards the Finnish table. Actually, they looked quite pleased to see that Lordi had won.  
"Great job you guys!" Maria said, "Congratulations!"  
"Yes, excellent performance tonight!" Sakis said, "Please come this way, everyone wants to see one final performance of the winning song!"  
The monsters followed the hosts out onto the stage again to perform 'Hard Rock Hallelujah' to their audience. Ok, so it wasn't quite the stage they had hoped for when they started the band, but at least they had won something.  
Confetti flew around them and the crowd cheered as their song ended. At this point the two hosts returned, holding the Eurovision trophy. As tempted as Lordi were to throw it to the ground and smash it or some similar rock-n-roll, anti-establishment gesture, they simply accepted it gracefully. After all, there had already been far too much metal for the average Eurovision Song Contest. And they felt good, standing there on that stage, holding they trophy that symbolised their victory. They hadn't just won the contest. It had been a landslide. An absolute, record breaking landslide. No other act in the history of the contest had even come close to their amount of points. And they had done it for Finland.  
\---  
After the contest was over and the entrants were at the after party, it was revealed by the organisers that Lordi had won the semi final too, coming way above all of the other semi-finalists. The other entrants gathered around Lordi, taking pictures with them and, on the whole, acting much friendly than they had done previously. And soon, even their critics began to turn. When they returned to Finland, they found that many of those who had been negative about their entry were now hypocritically waving Finnish flags, celebrating Lordi and their victory. Not that they weren't happy with it, of course they were. Who wouldn't be?  
\---  
But even they couldn't have foreseen the importance that winning the contest held. Standing there, in the Eduskunta, the parliament of Finland, you would think that Lordi had done something more than win a televised singing competition, but there they were. For winning the Eurovision Song Contest, and therefore bringing it to Finland for the first time in the history of the contest, the president of Finland would present them with an award, thanking them for making sure that Finland would host the contest in 2007, in what would surely bring great benefits to tourism and the Finnish economy. Holding their shiny new awards, the members of Lordi couldn't help but feel that they looked out of place when put onto their monster costumes. The shiny gold and green medals on their dull grey costumes didn't quite go, so they pocketed them. Keeping the awards close to them, and yet out of sight.  
\---  
"Hopefully the president won't be too upset that we're not wearing her medals," Awa laughed as the six of them walked down the road. Every so often people would stop and stare, taking photographs, but Lordi paid them no notice.  
"Nah, she'll understand," OX said, "She was so happy about us winning the contest that I doubt she'll even notice! Besides, we probably won't be seeing her again for a while, not unless we win something else, that is."  
"Yeah," Kita agreed, "The president has far more important things to do, like running the country! Meanwhile, we can concentrate on our music! What's next for us?"  
"Well... anything we want," Lordi said, "We can do it. Anything. This is just the beginning."  
"Really?" Kita rolled his eyes, "That's a really cryptic answer, and not very helpful."  
Lordi just laughed at that. And so they kept on walking down the path, not noticing the commotion as people on the street glanced over to see Lordi, wondering if it really was that band who had won Eurovision, or if they were other people wearing similar costumes.  
"Well, in any case we'll probably be invited to contest again next year to perform or something," OX said, "We've really put Finland on the map!"  
"Oh please," Lordi said, "Finland was already on the map, we're not that unimportant ya know! Besides, I was thinking more along the lines of becoming the most famous Finnish metal band, not about going back to the Eurovision Song Contest! That's all in the past now, we've gotta look to the future!"  
Although it was hard to do that. Hard for them to just forget that they had won one of the most watched television shows in the world. Nearly all the eyes of Europe were on them when they won the contest, and, despite the stigma that the Eurovision receives in the West, that cannot be a bad thing.  
"Well, who knows?" Kita smiled to the rest of his band, "Maybe next year's contest will be even better."  
"Maybe it will," Awa grinned back, "Maybe it will."  
"What did I just say?" Lordi grinned, "Forget the contest for a minute, we're moving on to bigger and better things!"  
Of course they all knew they would be back at the contest again next year, it was inevitable. Not that they wouldn't enjoy themselves there.  
And so Lordi continued down the path, thinking back to the day they had won the most influential contest in Europe. They just hoped that this wasn't the high point of Lordi, that things would still continue to be as good as they were now. But only time would tell, so for now, they would just have to wait.  
Fin.


End file.
